Life with a fal'Cie
by Avaritia the Greedy
Summary: It is 5 years after the gang beat Orphan and saved Cocoon. Wondering what in the world happened after so long, they decide to explore a little...and meet Anima, the fal'Cie who made them l'Cie in the first place. Agreeing to let Anima travel with them, they head to Cocoon to find out after so long what has after so long. May have some yuris and lemons in the future and spankings.
1. Awakening

Lightning walked along the crystal pillar that held up Cocoon. "How long had it been while she was a crystal?" she thought as she headed to a girl that headed for Cocoon.

"Hey, excuse me, but what happened to Cocoon?" Lightning asked, in a daze after so long. Surprisingly, the girl looked at her and ran away. Lightning started to say something, but then she saw it. There was a l'Cie mark on her left hand, but it looked all faded, like it was more of a tattoo than a mark. Lightning knew that her focus was completed, so why did she wake up? She was just wondering what she should do when a familiar voice shouted her name.

Lightning turned around to see everyone waving at her, but amongst them was a very familiar face.

"SERAH!" Lightning yelled as she raced down the plains towards Serah, but when she reached Serah, she swore she could see sadness in Serah's eyes. She decided to push that aside and ask everyone what happened. The last thing they all remembered was a voice telling them that "he had taken pity on them and will returned them and their loved ones to normal".

"Who do you think it was?" asked Sazh.

"Oh, that's easy, that'll be me." Everyone turned to see a teenage boy wearing jeans, a white t-shirt and combat boots walk towards them, but what he said surprised them.

"Hi, I'm Anima, the Fal'Cie who made you l'Cie."


	2. Meeting Anima

"WHAT?!" Everyone yelled in unison.

"Yep, you hate me, I know, but I'm on the run from PSICOM and I want to see how strong you've become. You mind if I travel with you guys?" Anima said casually, expecting him to be immediately denied.

"You know, I really want to find out what this guy is like." Snow said. Everybody murmured to each other, finally telling Anima: "Sure."

Before Anima could act surprised, they heard a group of voices shout" Where is he?"

"Shit, it's the fuzz!" Anima suddenly said, "EVERYBODY RUN!"

"Relax, boy, they can't possibly-what the?" Snow said as he turned around to see a new PSICOM warmech looking for them. Everyone noticed the horror in Anima's eyes.

"It's not the people in PSICOM I'm worried about…it's the new PSICOM Omicron Warmechs."

Hope snorted and said "What can they possibly do? We took down a PSICOM skytank, they can't possibly hurt us."

"Oh, yes, they can." Anima said as he pointed to an Omicron Warmech grabbing a civilian and staring deep into his eyes. The poor guy started to shake and convulse as he transformed in a red robotic monster holding a spear. The… _thing_ seemed to notice and headed over to them.

"What is that?" Sazh managed to sputter.

"One of the Unit 1 Soldiers: the Crimson Lancer," Anima said, "One of many. EVERYBODY RUN FOR THE CITIES!"

"Why would we?" said Lightning.

"Do you want to die?!" Anima nearly yelled and ran for his life. Lightning thought he was messing with their minds. After all, he, no, _it_, was a fal'Cie, but judging from the fear in his eyes, he must have been telling the truth, and she didn't want to take any chances.

"Everybody run NOW!" Lightning ordered as she ran after Anima. The others quickly followed her.

Which is why they didn't hear the Crimson Lancer say…

"Must…hunt…nnnggghhh…help…"


	3. Setting up camp (SPANKING)

"All right, is everybody here?" Anima asked as they entered the outskirts of Nautilus.

"Oh, everybody's here and fine, but what the hell was that?!" yelled Snow as he looked in fear, yes, _fear_, for the Omicron Warmech. After the incident, everyone was so freaked out that they had to take turns as sentries to look for the new threats.

"What do you think that was, a giant chocobo, you idiot? That was PULSE, you nutjob. They're still looking for l'Cie to hunt down." Anima said, with a haunted look in his eyes. Everybody could just stare at him in shock and dismay as he explained the changes that had occurred during their dreamless slumber.

*Note: I won't tell you what happened during the five years, they must be in Final Fantasy 13-2, might be a paradox.*

"So you're telling me that there are paradoxes over the world and another version of me sent a boy and Serah to solve them?!" Lightning asked. Anima could only nod at the angry ex-solider.

"First things first, we need to find some shelter" Sazh said. Dajh quickly agreed and, with Sazh, went to get firewood and building materials. Snow and Serah went to get stones. Hope went to take his shift as the sentry. Fang and Vanille went hunting, and Lightning started to get up to scavenge for food when Anima stopped her.

"Lightning, I need to show you something really important." He said as he started to lead her to a big clearing in a nearby forest.

"What is it you want to show me, PSICOM soliders or Crimson Lancers or something?!" Lightning yelled as she pulled her hand out of his grip, "You're going to need something better than that to convince me that you're not trying to kill or get us arrested!" Lightning threw insult after insult at Anima until he finally snapped and dragged her into the clearing. Lightning gasped at the sight around her and the massive husk of a body staring down at her. "What is that?" she managed to whisper.

"It's my old form, Lightning, the one I gave up to help you guys." Anima said, with an angry look on his face.

"You were going to show me this?" she stuttered as she touched the husk with a trembling hand. Anima glared at her with teary eyes.

"I was, but now it looks like I'm going to have to teach you a lesson." Anima said as he grabbed Lightning's hand again and pulled her over his knee. Lightning was confused and shocked as she went over Anima's knee. Then Anima started to take off her panties and she suddenly understood.

"P-Please don't do this to me. I mean, I'm older than you" she said.

Anima snorted and said "I'm one of the fal'Cie who helped build Cocoon. If you are older than me, than you'll have to be…uh…um…I can't remember. Oh, well" Anima shrugged and slid her panties down to her knees. "Now, I'll be giving you 20 spanks for each year you've slept."

"100 SPANKS?!" Lightning said as she struggled, to no avail. There was no warning as Anima bought his palm down on Lightning's naked bottom. Lightning yelped and struggled even more. Anima's swats became harder and harder until he got tired, then he took a branch and broke it off. Lightning saw what he was doing. "No….no, anything but the branch…please!" she begged. Anima ignored her pleas and stared spanking Lightning with the branch. After a while, Anima let her up and comforted her.

"There, there, it's okay." He whispered in her ear as she sobbed her heart out. He helped Lightning into her panties and gave her a slap on the butt to get her to check on the others.

Just when they got back, Hope yelled "Hey, we got a Crimson Lancer headed for the camp. We need to find cover NOW!"


End file.
